cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ankle-Biter War
The Elephant War or Ankle-Biter War was a small war that was initially between two alliances, the definitely larger and much more powerful alliance, the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, and the small, pseudo-religious alliance, the United Mahouts of Epicaricacy, or UME, who claimed to be the elite servers of their god UTOPOS. UME officially declared war on the CN forums on January 25, and most of its 11 members began declaring on as many members within their range as possible. The reason for their war was, in the declaration on the CN forums, that IRON "scoffed at the seven tenets of the way of the mahout...they did not meet our alms for the grand mahout". They claimed the following excerpt from IRC to be proof: Hey guys!, we're new to this game looking for a good time! no u gtfo we're too manly for this !@#$, we only deal with the CN DOGGGGGS Then we have no choice but war. Within the first two days of combat 3 of their members were put into anarchy and one managed to 'self anarchy himself'. They did not manage to do very much damage to IRON, getting only $800,000 money from the first few days of fighting. This earned them the nickname the "Gods of CN" as well as the fact they were so weak they could only attack the weakest members of IRON. IRON members immediately began declaring defensive wars. The conflict, as of January 28, 2008, has escalated with 9 new declarations of war. The same day, IRON Military Command recognized an official state of war with UME, with Peron saying "Well it was fun while it lasted, but we're mostly annoyed now, so... cya at ZI". Meanwhile IRON belligerents continued to receive demands of surrender from UME. UME, however, had, for the lulz, demanded a complete IRON surrender, as dictated in their declaration of war on the CN Forums. Their terms for IRON's surrender are as follows: 1. Payment of 3 Million Dongs to the UME. 2. Public forum apology to the UME. 3. Disarm nukes 4. Get off your throne and do something nice for CN, and help some smaller nations. 5. Elephants are to be declared overlord of IRON. 6. Payment of 10K to the UME. (additional payment) Bold text The war, at first played along with by IRON for the lulz, took a serious turn when UME member arcofmudkip attempted to get several CN players Zlined, then later, when UME's "Grand Mahout," UTOPOS, joined CON under false pretenses, and UME began posting disgusting and illegal pictures on the forum. The war has since expanded to include Vox Populi, represented by Doitzel, and the New Pacific Order. The war would drag on for roughly five weeks. The exact date of the last UME member leaving the AA is not known, however it falls between the 8th and 12 March. External links *UME Declaration of War on IRON *UME attempts to get users Zlined from Coldfront *UME's February Notice Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations